


8; selfie

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: – I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive





	8; selfie

**Author's Note:**

> im extremely soft for alex lately, i love that funky bi boy sm. im in love again
> 
> oh…..writing texts are so….fun…...i should do it more often
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr: presidentfuckboy.tumblr.com
> 
> my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/presidentfuckboy

To say that Tinder was one of his least favourite apps to exist was an understatement. Same thing with Grindr, except more so. (Guys keep asking for weird pictures on there. It’s an uncomfortable experience.) Dating apps were all the same and while some people were nice, a lot of them were just looking to shag.

Alex had gone through with _maybe_  around four matches to actually meeting in person, but nothing ever came of it. Overall, he uses the apps mostly out of boredom and hasn’t quite deleted them yet. Though he promises himself that nothing works with this guy he just got the number of through Tinder, then he’s deleting them for good.

And if Alex is completely honest, he thinks this guy could be the only person he’s met through either app who’s _not_  a twat.

He’s funny – even if he did make a poor attempt at a tide pod joke – and he _didn’t_  laugh when Alex mentioned his job is making videos on the internet where he complains for twelve minutes. If this person’s – _Matthew_  – profile is also actually them, he’s easy on the eyes too.

Alex is nervous, though. Like, ‘ _I will cry if anybody even looks at me_ ’ nervous.

He’d asked Matthew if he wanted to meet up somewhere tomorrow to break the ice. That was- how long ago? Seven hours. It’s been seven hours since Alex had sent the text and _three hours since Matthew had looked at the text_.

So, if Alex actually said he was nervous to anybody that asked, he’s severely under-exaggerating.

He decides to take everybody’s advice for once and relax, running himself a bath and ‘accidentally’ using more than he should have the apple-scented bubble stuff that smells really good. He may look twelve, but he swears he’s not.

By the time he’s officially relaxing and has some of his favourite current music playing through Bluetooth speakers, Alex is halfway through forgetting he ever texted Matthew in the first place. Until his phone goes off and almost falls off the closed toilet lid, which Alex only rushes to catch because he cares about the safety of his phone, okay?

And, thank _God_ , it is Matthew. Alex previews the text notification after wiping his slippery hands. Apparently he lost his phone during work and couldn’t reply, blahblahblah. Something about how he can’t do tomorrow because of work, something about how he’ll make it up to Alex by buying him coffee tomorrow, something about making it up to him with _something else_  (Ew.), and-Oh. Apparently Matthew also sent a shirtless picture. As a way of making it up to him, despite promises of coffee.

Alex rolls his eyes and considers deleting the number there and then. Shirtless pictures always seem so...asshole-ish. Like you spent your teenage years shoving Year 7’s into bins and standing outside Tesco at eleven at night. Alex doesn’t know why he was so nervous now.

Being the funny comedian Alex is known to be, he taps on the most recent text thread and decides to send a picture back instead. He’s pulling the most disinterested face he can while holding his phone outside of the tub and catching himself half-submerged in the water. After Matthew replies, Alex is officially done with dating apps. His career and personal life come first now.

Alex sighs and leans back. Can’t he just get somebody’s number without them wanting to bang the first time they meet?

His phone buzzes again and Alex doesn’t rush this time to retrieve it.

  **George**

_I can’t tell if you’re just drinking..._

Alex frowns at his phone. George? He supposes he shouldn’t wonder why his friend is texting him when he can do so whenever the hell he likes, but Alex is pretty sure they left their conversation on mutual ‘ _Okay_ ’s.

  **George**

_I can’t tell if you’re just drinking_  
_the bath water or if you’re just too  
_ _short to sit up_

Oh wow, okay. Alex must’ve pressed on the wrong thread or something because now George has his bathtub photo and will more than likely post it on Twitter any second.

  _I’m not drinking it you mong_  

 _and I’m not too short either!! Wasfor a twat_  

 _not you, despite you also being a massive twat_  

At least George is nice to talk to. George had said he’d sort out things in London with Alex moving in soon, which Alex was more than grateful for. He’d thought he’d be stuck here for at least a few more months before he’d found anywhere else.

_At least I don’t drink bath water  
_ _in my spare time_

_PICTURE14458.jpg_

 

Wow. According to the most recent photo he’s received, Alex has been talking to and is moving in with one of the hottest people that ever exists. Seriously, no wonder George hasn’t done a face reveal yet if he looks like _that_.

Alex isn’t reeling so much from seeing a face he never thought he would match with the infamous George Memeulous, but more so from how unexpected it was. (And how unexpectedly good looking he is. It’s honestly unfair.)

  _Jesus christ George, where have u  
__been hiding that face_

 

_Dont answer that, I know you_  
_hide it behind your computer while  
_ _you bully kids_

 

It’s too warm in the bathroom now. For no reason at all, Alex swears on his life. He coughs to himself awkwardly and gets out the bath, mentally thanking whoever turned on the heating. It’s still too warm to stay in the bath, though. Nothing to do with anybody’s selfie that revealed their very nice to look at face.

_haha very funny Mr ‘I drink  
_ _bath water’_

_Anyway if we’re going to live together,_  
_u might as well get the official  
_ _Memeulous face reveal now_

_just don’t wank off to it too much ;) x_

 

Alex feels his face warm. He’s _not_  going to wank to his almost-roommate’s face. Some distant part of his brain tells him it’s a joke, obviously, but it sticks in his thoughts like glue. Alex isn’t a creep; he doesn’t jerk off to very attractive people and their faces for a living, even if they are probably the cockiest yet attractive human being he’s ever met.

_No promises OwO_

  _But good idea, it’s better than_  
_me telling you that your ugly  
__to your face_

 

Smooth, Alex. Very smooth, now he just thinks you’re calling him ugly. There goes your only chance at moving to London.

Hopefully, George knows he’s joking and doesn’t make a callout video or something. Alex can see his SocialBlade stats in red already.

He’s halfway through drying his hair after cleaning up the bathroom when he notices his phone lighting up on his nightstand. It’s George. No reason not to answer, right? (Except maybe the fact he called the other man ugly, despite him being extremely not-ugly.)

“How’s it going, bathwater boy?” George greets. He doesn’t sound upset or anything, just smug. Alex already regrets ever accidentally sending George that picture.

“Going good, just finished bottling the last of it.” Alex replies and fixes his hair in the mirror opposite him. It’s still slightly damp at the back, but there’s not much he can do now.

“What took you so long t’ reply?” George’s voice crackles slightly; it reminds Alex that he’ll be moving there in less than a month now. Jesus, responsibilities. “Too busy thinkin’ about how ugly I am? Please never say ‘owo’ again, though.”

Alex groans audibly and covers his face. “I didn’t mean it, mate, you know that. You’re literally the complete opposite of ugly.”

“Oh?” George sounds smug again. Alex really needs to watch what he says. “And what might be the complete opposite of ugly, Alex?”

Alex is definitely stuck here. There’s only one response coming to mind, and he begs himself to think of a different one in .2 seconds.

“Absolutely shaggable?” Great, sure. Say goodbye to your new flat in London and good relationships with other YouTubers. “Not, uh. Not in a weird way, that’s just…the complete opposite of ugly.”

George hums and goes silent for a second. “Sure, I’ll take it.” He doesn’t sound perturbed or uncomfortable, thank fuck. Alex almost sighs in relief. “Is that personal opinion?” He’s back to smug.

“Yeah, sure it is.” Alex rolls his eyes and tries to make his tone as sarcastic as he can. He took drama in secondary; he can pull off a sarcastic voice. “Oh George, you were crafted by the gods and now I want you to sweep me off my feet in the moonlight.”

George laughs, thankfully. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m bloody peng, I know. When are you coming to London so you can prove it?”

Alex pauses for a second. George’s sounds like he’s joking, but...something is a bit off in his voice. “Well, I’m moving up there next month. So in...twenty-three days you can take me t’ Spoons and show me how much of a gentleman you are.”

“M’lady.” George tacks on at the end. “It’s a date. What would you like to drink: a Diet Coke or some of our fresh bathwater?”

“I regret ever accidentally sending you that picture now.” Alex groans but laughs when George does. “Seriously, it was for another twat. Some guy trying to send shirtless pics and asking to shag.”

“Sounds like a right virgin.” George says. “Even if you _did_  send me a shirtless pic and say you want t’ shag.”

“It wasn’t meant for you!” Alex cries and smiles when George laughs. God, he can’t wait to move in with him now. “And I never said I wanted to shag you, don’t put words in my mouth.”

George does a mock-growling sound that sounds more like he’s choking. “I’ll put more than words in your mouth when you get your skinny ass up to London.”

“Oh my god,” Alex wheezes through a laugh. “Please tell me it’s not anythin’ attached to you that you’re putting in my mouth. I didn’t agree t’ pay rent that way.”

“Well, move already and you’ll see what kind of things we can put in there.” George huffs, and Alex can basically see the fake-eye roll from here. “I’m talking ‘bout food, by the way, not anything un-family friendly.”

“Mhm, sure.” Alex sighs. They’ve been on this weird page of something that feels like flirting and instead always turns out to be joking. It’s weird and messes with his head sometimes, but it’s not like George has any awareness of it. _Like his lack of awareness for his very handsome face_ , his brain supplies. “I should probably go make dinner now. I’ll catch y’later, yeah?”

“Yeah, text me sometime, ‘m always free.” George says and the speaker crackles again. “Night, Alex.”

“G’night, George.” Alex says and the call ends.

Jesus, he’s a mess. George seemed to go along with the jokes they made just fine, but he could be cancelling any plans of having Alex move in at that very moment. He sure as fuck hopes not, because they’ve been getting along pretty well so far. Even after Alex messes himself up over seeing his new roommate’s attractive face and talking about shagging, or whatever.

His phone suddenly vibrates and pings in his hands.

**George**

_you’re pretty shaggable too btw x_

Alex swears his heart stops for a second. Maybe George didn’t find anything he said weird after all.


End file.
